Bajo el velo de la noche
by CassandraLys
Summary: Nada bueno sale cuando hay alcohol de por medio... ¿O sí?/[One shot que sigue la historia del drabble "Cuando duerme el rey salta el bufón] [El crédito de la imagen no es mío]


**N/A:**

1\. Los personajes de Love live! School Idol Project le pertenecen a Sakurako Kimino y a Arumi Tokita. No así la historia que es de mi autoría.

2\. Dicho relato es un one shot que sigue el relato presentado en "Cuando duerme el rey salta el bufón". Y esta narrado en tercera persona.

3\. Asimismo este relato surge de una foto que posteo Tenshi Everdeen en su face y que acompaña esta publicación como su portada. Por tanto va dedicado a ella como regalo adelantado de su cumpleaños. Siendo que gracias a ella es que he incurcionado en este fantastico fandom.

4\. Cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica me la pueden hacer llegar por medio de un PM o un review.

5\. Si ven esta historia fuera de mi cuenta de FF o wattpad (AlexissMocçia) o facebook por favor comuniquemelo, Digamos No al plagio y apostemos siempre al original.

* * *

 **Bajo el velo de la noche:**

Umi podía entender que las µ's quisieran festejar el éxito de su última canción. Y es que no siempre lo que se hace al azar tiene la suerte de salir bien.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión así había sido; empezando por la letra y música a cargo por sorteo de Maki y Eli. Quienes lograron escribir sobre aquellos sentimientos gritados por gestos pero que callan las palabras.

Siguiendo con una coreografía impecable y delicada de la mano del Team revoltoso, (Rin, Nico, Hanayo), que acompañaba el tema justo en esos gestos que transmitían más que las palabras.

Y terminando con el vestuario que recayó en Kotori y Nozomi, quienes siguiendo la idea de lo oculto y lo visible jugaron con la oscuridad y la luz. De ello salieron ángeles de alas negras y de alas blancas.

Y sin dudas la publicidad que ella y Honoka habían hecho, contribuyó enormemente a que todo fuese un rotundo éxito.

Pero aquello no necesariamente debía, según Umi, llevar a hacer el festejo cerca de Halloween y con la misma temática.

—Pero así será más divertido —señaló Kotori.

Sin duda que Minami ya estaba planeando hacerles un arreglo a los trajes y de ahí su entusiasmo. Al menos eso pensó Umi quien sentía que usar ese atuendo fuera de un escenario o vídeo clip era algo indecente.

Ella tenía ganas de protestar, pero Honoka salió a secundar a Kotori, y Nozomi subió la apuesta de un simple festejo a un baile en pareja.

Aquello ya era el colmo para Sonoda empero se relajó un poco al saber que las parejas iban a ser a tono con los atuendos. En su mente creyó que ello la dejaría con alguna de sus amigas y en el fondo esperaba que fuera con Honoka.

Por aquel deseo se prestó al sorteo de trajes obteniendo el de ángel de alas negras junto a Nico, Nozomi y Rin. Mientras del otro lado Maki, Hanayo, Kotori, Eli y Honoka se quedaron con las alas blancas.

Las cosas no parecían ir mal, al menos hasta que Rin pidió un cambió de atuendo puesto que un chico que le gustaba iba a acompañarla.

La primera en ofrecerse fue Hanayo pero en seguida Maki entregó sus alas, tomando para sí las negras. Su excusa fue que Koizumi ya había cedido su lugar con los vestidos de novia y no se le hacía justo que tuviera que hacerlo de nuevo.

A Umi le pareció que Nishikino ocultaba algo, pero desvió su atención a una charla que se daba entre Nico y Kotori.

—¿Vas a ir con tus hermanos?

—Sí, quiero que se diviertan un poco —explicó Nico—: Por eso ¿podrías hacerles los trajes para que combinen con el mío?

—Claro, déjamelo a mí.

Aquel hecho las dejaba impares y parecía que alguna se quedaría sin pareja. No es que a Umi le importase demasiado eso, de hecho pensaba en no tener que ir con alguien puesto que prefería organizar el evento.

Asimismo, al pensar en Honoka, sintió que podía decirle que sí.

—Entonces, ¿con quién irás Eli-sempai? —preguntó Honoka sentándose a su lado.

—Este bello ángel ya está apartado —respondió Nozomi abrazando por la espalda a Eli—; ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto, Nozomi —Se aferró a los brazos de su amiga—: No iría con nadie más que contigo.

Aquella escena enterneció a Umi quien miró a Honoka. Esta última respondió la mirada, pero tuvo que cortar el contacto rápido porque le sonaba el teléfono.

La pelinaranaja abandonó el cuarto del club y al volver anunció que iría a la fiesta con Tsubasa de A-rise.

Umi maldijo su suerte, debía haberse apresurado. Sin embargo siempre le ha parecido vergonzoso ser tan transparente. Y pedir salir a alguien le parecía todavía peor.

Ahora le quedaban menos opciones, sí es que quería estar en la fiesta. Y ahora tenía un motivo para estar: debía cuidar a su mejor amiga, aunque fuese de lejos. Es que Umi no confiaba en las intenciones de la líder de A-rise.

Para aquello debía elegir entre Kotori y Hanayo. Corrección: debía ir con Kotori, dado que aquella última había sido invitada rápidamente por Maki.

«Así que esa era la verdadera razón del cambio de traje», pensó Umi. Sonriendo con algo de envidia por esa valentía que ella no tenía, se fue a hablarle a Kotori.

—Sí, te acompaño —contestó Minami agregando—: Al menos por un rato.

—¿Cómo que un rato? —inquirió Umi.

—Es que presiento que no será conmigo con quien termines la noche —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Umi quedó desconcertada ante esas palabras pero no tuvo tiempo para encontrarle sentido, ya que debía volver al dojo Sonoda.

Honoka la siguió con la mirada y al ver la puerta cerrándose murmuró un «Baka», que fue captado por Kotori. Al instante esta última comenzó a pensar en un plan para solucionar las cosas entre aquellas dos testarudas.

* * *

Y sí que fueron testarudas, puesto que no se hablaron hasta el día de la fiesta.

Dado que sus familias se ofrecieron a organizar el evento, ellas fueron las primeras en llegar. Un escueto «hola» salió de sus labios y emprendieron su labor dedicándose miradas de reojo.

Luego llegó Kotori con los trajes pensados para las «µ's» y la conversación fluyó un poco mejor. Y al hacerse presente las demás, la conversación derivó en anécdotas de sus conciertos y ensayos.

Mas el silencio se instaló en cuanto A-Rise hizo su aparición. En aquel momento Honoka le prestó atención a Tsubasa, quien deseaba acapararla todo el tiempo.

Ellas bailaron, rieron y charlaban de todo y de nada. Y ante los ojos de Umi se comportaban indecentemente.

—¿Pensarías lo mismo si Honoka-chan hiciese aquello contigo? —preguntó Nozomi interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—¿Eh?

—¡Vamos, Umi-chan! —llamó la atención Nozomi—: Es obvio que lo que más te molesta es que está con Tsubasa.

—Eso no es verdad —Se defendió Umi y señaló hacia un rincón—: Y mejor cuida a Eli-sempai que ese grupo de chicos no la deja en paz desde hace rato.

Nozomi volteó a ver y encontró a Ayase rodeada de unos muchachos que venían con la compañía de Rin. Inmediatamente se acercó a ella y tomándola de la cintura se la llevó de allí.

Umi prefirió no mirar cómo se iban a besar y se centró en Nico y sus hermanos. Parecían divertirse a lo grande, lo que hizo que Sonoda pensase si Maki no estaría sintiéndose triste o desplazada.

Sin embargo, al encontrarla con la mirada, notó como Nishikino cuidaba de que Hanayo pasase una hermosa velada. Estaba atenta a lo que necesitaba y había alejado también al grupito de muchachos hormonados amigos del novio de Rin.

Tanta dulzura en el aire comenzaba a asquearla, o tal vez era un poco de envidia. Fuese lo que fuera, la llevó hasta un rincón donde se quedó tomando ponche.

—Sí te molesta que esté con Tsubasa-chan —señaló Kotori al tiempo que sugería—; deberías ir a hablarle.

—¿Qué te hace decir que lo de Honoka y Tsubasa-chan me molesta?

—El hecho que no te has dado cuenta que hacer rato bebes el ponche de los adultos.

—¡Oh, no! —exclamó Umi—: ¿Kotori podrías sacarme de aquí?

Pero Minami no la llegó a escuchar dado que fue llamada por su madre. Al verse sola y sintiéndose mareada se recargó en una pared cercana, esperando sentirse bien al rato.

Aquello fue inmediatamente percibido por Kousaka.

—Lo siento, Tsubasa-chan —Se disculpó Honoka—: Pero debo dejarte.

—¿Por qué?

—Umi no se siente bien.

—Vino con Minami-chan ¿no?

—Lo siento —repitió Honoka antes de correr hacia su amiga.

* * *

La cabeza le dolía mucho a Umi, todo parecía darle vueltas. Intentó dar un paso pero se trastabilló resignándose enseguida a la idea de que iba impactar contra el suelo.

Sin embargo aquel impacto nunca llegó, puesto que firmes brazos la sujetaron justo a tiempo. Despacio giró su rostro para toparse con ese par de ojos azules que reconocería en cualquier lado.

—Honoka qué hac…

—¿Estás bien, Umi? —Con una mano le tocó la frente y con la otra la pegó más ella—: ¿Acaso tomaste alcohol?

—Sí, sólo un poco —confesó avergonzada—: Pero que eso no te arruine tu noche con Tsubasa-chan.

—Mejor te llevo a casa para que descanses —sugirió Honoka—: Aunque aun no entiendo cómo dejaste pasar algo así.

—¿Sientes lástima de mí?

—Estoy preocupada, tú no eres despistada —señaló algo enojada—: Eso es propio más de mí que de ti.

—Quizás me he vuelto así por tanta indecencia que he visto esta noche.

—¿Indecencia? —Giró a su amiga para que Umi la mirara—: No entiendo de que hablas.

—Al menos de algo puedo estar tranquila esta noche —Delineó con la yema de su pulgar los labios de Kousaka—: Tsubasa-chan no se ha hecho con todo.

Cambió su pulgar por sus propios labios, rozando lentamente los de su amiga. Honoka se sorprendió pero no tardó en responder el beso, profundizándolo al pedir permiso para su lengua. Parte de Umi sentía aun que aquello era indecente mas el alcohol y la suavidad de los labios de Kousaka hacían huir el poco rastro de cordura que le quedaba. Así fue como permitió el acceso a su boca de la lengua de la pelinaranja y puso a jugar la suya en aquel hambriento beso.

Un súbito mareo y una punzada en su cabeza hizo que se separaran. Honoka la aferró con más fuerza y, avisándole a sus padres y a los de su amiga, salieron de la fiesta. Dado el estado de Sonoda la ojiazul pensó que lo más adecuado era llevarla a su casa, puesto que la residencia Kousaka era la más cercana.

* * *

Llegaron dando algunos tumbos a la habitación de Honoka. Ésta acomodó a Umi en su cama y le sacó el disfraz poniéndole un camisón. Se puso luego su pijama y se acostó a su lado.

—Lo único que me molesta —susurró en el oído de su amiga—; es que mañana no recordarás nada.

Volvió a besar los labios de Umi, esta vez de forma suave y corta.

—Buenos noches, baka…


End file.
